


Clothing choices

by TheSecondMouse



Series: After all [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Does What He Wants, it fosters prejudice, the House system of Hogwarts should never have been implemented, who would have guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Series: After all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Clothing choices

Harry's eyes are green.

Everybody knows this.

Somehow nobody expected him to wear a black suit with bright green accents to the Yule ball.

He knew it was unthinkable.

Harry Potter was a golden boy.

Not a silver one.

But honestly.

He forgave everybody once.

He wasn't about to do it a second time.

They hadn't even apologised for suspecting him of murder last year.

He was stuck here.

But they were stuck with him too.

And he was done with behaving in a certain way, just because it made it easier for them.

There weren't any rules about clothing for the Yule ball except that it had to be formal.

Now that he thought about it there were no rules about his hair at all.

Perhaps a few colour changing charms would complete his outfit.

A dark blue looked great in his opinion. It shimmered.

The Wizarding World could do with a bit more diversity.

They could choke on their prejudice.

This was the wizarding equivalent of getting four tatoos and a piercing.

It may cause a riot.

It was going to be great!

He would do what he chose to, dress how he wanted to and say what he thought and he was going to look awesome while doing it.

There was nothing wrong with being confident.

He was proud to be as brave and chivalrous as he could be.

But if you were loyal to somebody you had a reason to be brave.

And you needed some sort of knowledge and cunning to be of any help to anyone.

The school always encouraged shows of house pride. Why would anybody be affronted?

The hat had wanted him in Slytherin after all.


End file.
